Identity Crisis
by nopickup
Summary: Sendoh in between Rukawa and a girl
1. Default Chapter

**Get That Ball**

_By Nopickup_

Past six in the evening, Rukawa was practicing basketball in the court near the park. He dribbled the ball, made good shots, and practiced his basketball techniques. He made a shot, and after the ball went in the ring, it bounced and rolled away. He turned around to get it, but when he did that, he saw someone stooping down the ball. The person got the ball from the ground. As the ball was being held up, Rukawa's eyes slowly followed it. When his eyes already reached the face of the person holding the ball, he saw that it was a pretty girl with long, black hair smiling at him. The girl slowly walked near him and handed him the ball.

"That was a nice shot," the girl told him, smiling.

Rukawa got the ball and ignored the girl afterwards. He turned around and continued practicing.

"You wouldn't even say 'thank you'?" the girl said after he made another shot.

Rukawa slightly turned around.

"I did not ask you to get it."

"Oh, such a snobbish attitude. I see," the girl told him teasingly.

Rukawa faced the ring again.

"I don't care about you."

"Why, did I say you have to care for me?"

Rukawa stopped and faced the girl. The girl was smiling at him mischievously.

"The sun is already down, why still practice at this time of the night?" the girl asked him.

Rukawa ignored her again. But there was something that the girl said that made him stop again.

"Is it because you want to beat Akira Sendoh?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yah, I know that. I was just asking."

Sendoh then passed the court. He saw the girl there and called her.

"Hey Yuri, what are you doing there?"

He then saw Rukawa on the other side. He was slightly surprised, and so was Rukawa.

"Akira…" the girl called out and went to Sendoh. "I just saw Kaede Rukawa playing."

Sendoh looked at Rukawa.

"Still practicing at this time," Sendoh told him.

"Sendoh…" Rukawa said.

"Oh well, see you next time. We still have to go."

Sendoh then put his arm around the girl's shoulders and they started walking away. Rukawa's eyes followed them as they walked.

_I will beat you, Sendoh._


	2. Little Flower

**Little Flower**

_By Nopickup_

Yuri was playing basketball alone in the court near the park. It was past seven in the morning. She made a shot and it went in the ring. The ball bounced and rolled away. She turned around to get it. But she saw Rukawa stooping down the ball. Rukawa then ran and dunked the ball. Yuri looked at him. She then lifted an eyebrow.

"Showing off?" Yuri teased him. But Rukawa did not mind her. He just continued making shots. Yuri's eyebrows met.

"Hey, I got here first," Yuri told him stubbornly.

"So?" Rukawa replied.

Yuri half-closed her eyes.

"You don't own the court."

Rukawa did not answer. Instead, he just continued playing. Yuri then clenched her fist. But Sendoh suddenly came.

"Yuri…" Sendoh called her.

Yuri ran to him gladly.

"You're late again."

"Sorry," Sendoh apologized to Yuri.

Sendoh then saw Rukawa. They both looked at each other's eyes. Yuri looked at them.

"We meet again, Rukawa," Sendoh greeted Rukawa.

"Sendoh…"

"Why don't we have a match today?" Sendoh asked him.

Yuri quickly looked at Sendoh.

"Okay. Deal," Rukawa agreed.

Sendoh was about to walk near Rukawa when Yuri interrupted him.

"Hey, I thought we're playing?"

"Ah, just one match Yuri," Sendoh smiled at her.

Yuri stumped her foot, crossed her arms, and made faces. Sendoh tapped her on her head, and then went to Rukawa.

The two started playing, and Yuri watched them, annoyed. Each had nice defense. They were having a nice match. Rukawa was aiming for a shot and Sendoh was about to block it. But he stopped. He lost focus on the game. His eyes were looking everywhere. Rukawa made a lay-up, but he saw that Sendoh's attention was not in the game. He was looking for Yuri. Sendoh's eyes looked at every part of the court, but he didn't see Yuri anywhere. He then finally saw her, crossing the street.

"Rukawa, maybe we can continue this next time. Nice game," he then immediately followed Yuri after talking to Rukawa. Rukawa watched him as Sendoh ran.

Sendoh finally reached Yuri.

"Yuri, wait," he called her as he pulled her left arm.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Why did you leave?" he asked.

Yuri gave him a bad look.

"You're asking me?" Yuri told him while looking at him badly.

"Ah, yah," Sendoh answered.

Yuri then rolled her eyes up and turned around. But Sendoh pulled her arm again.

"Wait, okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to play with Rukawa."

"You always talk about Rukawa. And now, you exchange me for him! I thought we're playing?"

"Yah, but…"

"Just say that you really don't want to play with me. That you wouldn't have any challenge and enjoyment if I were the one you would play with. You're belittling me. But if it was Rukawa, you would surely have fun. Maybe you should have just set that seven o'clock with him and not with me." Yuri then turned around again.

Sendoh ran in front of her.

"It's not that Yuri. I'm not belittling you. Okay, I'm sorry."

But Yuri continued on walking. Sendoh then stopped and picked a small flower planted in the plant box near by. He then showed it in front of Yuri's face. Yuri stopped and looked at the flower. She then looked up to Sendoh. She removed her eyes from him and looked at the opposite direction afterwards. Sendoh teased her and offered her the flower. Yuri couldn't help it. She looked at Sendoh and made a snobbish smile. She then got the flower Sendoh was giving her. And they went on their way.


	3. Bicycle Lane

**Bicycle Lane**

_By Nopickup_

Rukawa was riding on his bike. He was sleepily peddling it. Until the moment came when he closed his eyes while biking, and he hit a stone. He fell down his bike and got wounded on his left arm. When he looked up, he saw Yuri looking down in front of him.

"Why do I always see you in this place?" Yuri sighed.

She then knelt down to help Rukawa. She helped him to find a safe place to sit on, and she treated his wound. Rukawa was looking at her while she was treating his wound.

"Why sleep while biking? Look what happened to you," Yuri reprimanded him.

"Why are you helping me?" Rukawa asked.

Yuri gave him a bad look.

"Why? Should I just leave you there lying down when I've seen you fall in front of me? Then my guilt will keep on haunting me? No way. There, it's finish. Next time, be alert when you're biking. Okay!"

Rukawa half-closed his eyes.

"Hmmmp… you're delaying my errand." Yuri told Rukawa stubbornly.

"Why, did I ask you to help me?"

"You're too proud. Why, do you think someone else will help you there? If it wasn't because of your stupidity."

The two exchanged furious looks.

"What is it between you and Sendoh?" Rukawa asked.

"Ahmmm… he's my boyfriend," Yuri answered.

"I can't believe he would fall for a girl like you."

Yuri then slapped his back.

"How can you possibly say that!"

"You're too childish."

"Hmmmp…"

Yuri stood up and started walking away. Rukawa followed her.

"Anyway, thanks for the help."

Yuri looked at him mischievously.

"I didn't know that a proud person like you knew how to say 'thank you'."

"I did not say 'thank you', I said 'thanks'."

Yuri gave him another bad look.

"I believe that you already know my name, how 'bout yours?" Rukawa asked.

_He's really so proud._ Yuri closed her eyes and lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm Yuri Mimasaka." Yuri answered.

"Mimasaka…" Rukawa repeated.

"Just call me Yuri."

"Why Yuri?"

"Because that's my name. And I don't want someone calling me by my last name."

"Okay… Yuri."

99-99-99-99-99-

Yuri was walking home from school when Sendoh appeared at her side.

"Going home?" Sendoh aksed.

"Obvious?" Yuri answered.

"Ahmmm, sorry I can't walk you home today. I'm still going to meet Rukawa. We're going to play."

_Rukawa again. _"So you're close now?" Yuri asked.

"Yah, kinda. Just like you are."

"What do you mean we are?"

"You're also close."

"We're not close. We just see each other sometimes when I pass the court near the park. And me! Be close with that proud one! Duh!"

"You know, he's really nice to play with, and also to be with. He's really good…"

Sendoh kept on talking about Rukawa. Yuri could do nothing but sigh.

If you weren't my boyfriend, I would think that you have a… 

"…and he's cute too. That's why I would not doubt if a lot of girls fall for him." Sendoh continued.

…_crush on him…_ Yuri sighed.

"So, up to here only. I still have to meet him." Sendoh pinched her cheek and went away. Yuri's eyes followed him as he went on his way.


	4. Stolen Shot

**Stolen Shot**

_By Nopickup_

Yuri was walking home from the grocery. She was walking down the street when she saw Rukawa standing at the corner.

"Want me to help you with that?" Rukawa asked her.

"Sure," Yuri answered.

Rukawa got the plastic bag Yuri was holding, and they started walking. There was silence first.

"It's quite a long time since we first met," Rukawa said.

"Not quite long," Yuri contrasted.

"So how are you and Sendoh?"

"We're fine. How 'bout the two of you?"

"The two of us? He's a nice playmate."

_I thought so. He always plays with you, and cancels our gigs just to be able to play with you._

"He's not giving you any headache?" Rukawa asked.

Yuri sighed. _You just don't know._ "No."

"Okay."

They continued walking. And there was silence again.

"What do you think of me?" Rukawa asked.

Yuri was kind of surprised.

"What do you mean think about you?" Yuri asked, confused.

"About me."

"How?"

"In any way."

Yuri's eyebrows met.

"Nothing. Ahmmm… a good basketball player? Ace player of Shohoku Basketball Team? Tall?"

"That's just it?" Rukawa asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Why? What do you want me to tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Well I have said 'nothing'."

Yuri smiled. Rukawa sighed.

The two walked until they reached the end of the street.

"You can leave me here. I can go on now by myself," Yuri told Rukawa and got the plastic bag.

"Bye."

Yuri then turned around, but Rukawa held her arm. Yuri looked at him.

"Do you really like Sendoh?" Rukawa asked in a serious manner.

Yuri became surprised and confused.

"Ha?"

"I like you Yuri." Rukawa told her while still holding her arm.

Yuri became silent. She was shocked. They were looking at each other's eyes. Yuri then pulled her arm from Rukawa.

"You know that Akira's my boyfriend," She told him.

"Yah, but he's only you're boyfriend," Rukawa said.

Yuri removed her eyes from Rukawa's, and then closed it and clenched her fists. _ I really can't understand men._ Yuri turned around.

"Yuri, it's true," Rukawa said before she started walking.

"I like Akira…" Yuri then started walking away.

99-99-99-99-99-

Sendoh was playing basketball in the Ryonan gym. He then saw Yuri watching him. He went near her.

"What are you doing here?" Sendoh asked. "Don't you have any classes? Freshmen like you shouldn't be skipping classes."

Yuri half-closed her eyes.

"I'm not skipping classes. It's our vacant today. Why, what do you mean that freshmen like me shouldn't be skipping classes? Does that mean that sophomores like you can skip classes?" Yuri answered.

"Ahahaha… smart girl. It's our break. C'mon, what do you want to eat?"

"What do you mean what I want to eat?"

"Wanna eat?"

Yuri looked at him mischievously. Sendoh then put his arm around Yuri's shoulder. And they went out of the gym.

At the canteen, Sendoh asked Yuri what she likes.

"Are you sure this is only what you want?" Sendoh confirmed.

"Yah." Yuri answered.

"Okay."

"Wait, can I look at your wallet?"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Nah, don't waste time on this anymore."

But Yuri insisted and got his wallet from him. Sendoh bought food, and Yuri looked at the wallet. She opened it and saw their picture together displayed at the picture holder of the wallet. She smiled afterwards. She inspected what's still inside. _Akira's got a lot of money today._ She then pulled another picture behind their picture together. She was surprised with what she saw. It was a picture of Rukawa, a stolen shot. Yuri became confused. Then Sendoh came. She quickly brought the picture back to its place and closed the wallet.

"Hey, I thought you're going to buy sashimi?" Yuri asked.

"There's no more sashimi, so I just bought hotdog instead," Sendoh answered.

"Okay."


	5. Identity Crisis

**Identity Crisis**

_by Nopickup_

Yuri was walking home. She stopped when she saw Rukawa. She quickly turned to the other way. But Rukawa followed her and blocked her way.

"Hey, why are you avoiding me?" Rukawa asked.

"Avoiding you?" Yuri denied.

"Yah."

"No…"

"Really?" Rukawa asked her mischievously. "Then why aren't you passing the court near the park anymore?"

Yuri quickly looked at him, but looked down afterwards.

"…but I'm always waiting there for you," Rukawa continued.

"Always? Liar. That can't be possible," Yuri contrasted him.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to practice with your team."

"You're taking it literally."

The two smiled at each other.

"I'll walk you home," Rukawa told her.

"No, thanks."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon."

"I said no!"

Then the two looked at each other.

"C'mon?" Rukawa asked her.

Yuri rolled her eyes up and started walking. Rukawa walked with her.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Hello," Yuri answered the phone.

"Hello, Yuri, are you free? Let's go out."

"Akira?"

"Yah, so, wanna hang-out?"

"Ahmmm… okay."

"Okay, I'll fetch you there."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yuri put down the phone. She's somewhat guessing why Sendoh asked her to go out.

99-99-99-99-99-

"So, where do you wanna go?" Sendoh asked Yuri.

"Ah… it's up to you." Yuri answered.

"No, tell me where you want to go."

"Ahmmm… I really can't think of something."

"How 'bout in the amusement park?"

"Ha! There?"

"Why? You don't want?"

"No, it's alright."

"Okay then, let's go."

Yuri just nodded and followed Sendoh.

The two had fun. They had a nice time together. Yuri was so happy.

_I thought we would never have this kind of moment again._

99-99-99-99-99-

Yuri was about to walk out of the campus when she saw Sendoh walking out already. She smiled and called him.

"Akira!"

Sendoh turned and saw Yuri running to him. Yuri then slipped her arm to Sendoh's.

"Going home?" she asked.

"Yah."

Yuri gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's go?" Yuri asked.

"Ah, okay," Sendoh answered.

The two walked and started talking to each other, until Sendoh opened up the topic about Rukawa. He didn't stop talking about him again. Yuri was kind of disappointed again.

"…we really fit together. How 'bout if I was just a girl and we'll be together? Ah, a perfect combination."

Yuri quickly looked at Sendoh. Sendoh looked at her.

"Why?" Sendoh asked.

Yuri then recalled all the times that Sendoh talked about Rukawa, the times that he always hang-out with him, the times when he canceled their gigs for Rukawa, and the time when he saw a picture of Rukawa in Sendoh's wallet. She was suspecting already.

"Akira…"

"What?"

It took some seconds before Yuri was able to continue.

"Do you like Rukawa?"

Sendoh was stunned. He was surprised with what Yuri asked.

"Yah, I like him," Sendoh answered coolly, like he was joking. "He's a good playmate."

Trying to deny the truth? Yuri stared at him. 

"Are you having an identity crisis?" Yuri asked.

Sendoh quickly looked at her.

"Ha!" Sendoh was surprised.

"C'mon, tell me. It seems like your world only revolves around him. What!" Yuri was starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not?" Sendoh answered in a calm manner.

"What! You mean it's true!"

"True what?"

"That you're having an identity crisis!"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What! Akira!"

"I don't know Yuri. Yes, I like him. I feel glad when I'm with him. Yes, maybe I feel something for him. Maybe I'm having an identity crisis."

"No! You're not! You can't! Why! Why Akira! Why!"

Sendoh did not answer. Tears started to fill Yuri's eyes.

"Why?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "What was with him? What do you feel about me now?"

"You're special to me, Yuri."

"Special? Really!" Yuri contrasted him.

The two didn't talk for a while. Yuri just continued crying.

"What about us?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have a cool off?" Sendoh answered.

"What? Cool off? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I did not intend to. I'm sorry Yuri."

"No! I'm going to have you back Akira. He can't take you away from me."

Yuri continued crying.

"I'm sorry Yuri."

Sendoh then went near Yuri and kissed her on her cheek. Yuri closed her eyes, and more tears ran down her cheeks. Sendoh went away.


	6. True Identity

**True Identity**

_By Nopickup_

Sendoh and Rukawa were playing basketball. They were having a nice game. Sendoh got the ball and threw it to the ring, and it went in. Rukawa got the ball afterwards.

"Ah, Sendoh, how are you and Yuri?" Rukawa asked while he's holding the ball and looking at it.

Sendoh was kind of stunned. But he answered afterwards.

"Me and Yuri? Ah, we had a cool off."

Rukawa quickly looked at Sendoh.

"Really?" He asked in a calm manner. And then he made a weak smile.

"Yah."

"What's the reason?"

Sendoh looked at Rukawa, and remembered all that happened between Yuri and him the other day.

"Ah, no, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Rukawa asked, curious.

Sendoh tried to avoid the situation. He then quickly stole the ball from Rukawa.

_Cool off? Hmmm… a chance._ Rukawa thought.

99-99-99-99-99-

Yuri was walking. He saw Rukawa waiting at the end of the street.

"I heard that you and Sendoh had a cool off," Rukawa told her.

Yuri gave him a bad look.

"From where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Sendoh told me," Rukawa answered.

"He told you? What else did he say?"

"Nothing. That's just what he told me. What's the reason? Why?"

Yuri looked at Rukawa. She was silent for a while. _You are the reason why…_

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon, why won't you tell me?"

Yuri closed her eyes. She's starting to get annoyed. _If you just only knew… but I can't tell you…_

"Leave me alone."

Yuri then started walking away, but Rukawa held her arm.

"Why won't you give me a chance? I can do better than him. I'll not make you cry."

Yuri faced Rukawa.

"I doubt it."

"Why? Yuri, I like you."

Yuri got annoyed.

"You just don't know!"

"Know what!"

Yuri couldn't help it. She remembered her conversation with Sendoh the other day.

"Look… you can't take him away from me! You won't be able to!" Yuri shouted at him.

"I won't take him away from you. I will take you away from him!" Rukawa answered back.

Yuri was shocked. She was thinking really hard.

I'm getting jealous of Rukawa, because Akira likes him. But I'm the one whom Rukawa likes, but I like Akira. Oh no! I don't know what to think anymore. What's this? I can't understand! Why!

Yuri slowly looked up at Rukawa.

"I will have him back. And you will not be able to take him."

Yuri then went away. Rukawa was kind of confused with what Yuri said.

99-99-99-99-99-

Sendoh was sitting on a bench. He was thinking of something.

Is it true? Is it really true? Am I really having an identity crisis? Why did I do that to her? I know, she's so special to me, but… I don't know. Why did I exchange her for Rukawa? Did I? No! What's this? What's happening to me?

He then looked down.

How long will I stay like this? Will I just let her go? But I think I can't. But how 'bout Rukawa? No. I like him? No. Yes. No. Aaahh! Maybe it's true; maybe I'm really having an identity crisis. But I can't, I love Yuri. I can't do this to her.

Rukawa then came and sat down beside him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sendoh asked.

"Ahmmm… nothing," Rukawa answered.

"Okay," Sendoh nodded.

"What's the reason why you and Yuri had a cool off?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh looked at him.

"You really want to know?" He confirmed.

Rukawa nodded. Sendoh faced forward.

"It's because of you," Sendoh answered.

Rukawa was kind of surprised. He then thought that maybe it was because he already knew that he's pinning on his girlfriend.

"Me? Do you already know?" Rukawa asked.

"Know what?" Sendoh asked, curious.

"That I'm pinning on Yuri," Rukawa answered.

"You are!" Sendoh was surprised.

"You don't know?" Rukawa confirmed, somewhat guessing why. Then why am I the reason?

"You're serious?" Sendoh asked in a curious manner.

"Yah?" And so was Rukawa answered in the same manner.

Wait, if he's pinning on Yuri, that means… he likes Yuri! Ah! I get it. What! Sendoh thought.

"You like Yuri?" Sendoh asked.

"Yah, I like her," Rukawa answered.

Then ideas slowly traveled to Sendoh's mind.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Wait, no! She's my girlfriend."

"I know. But she's only your girlfriend. And you had a cool off."

"Wait, ah… you're taking the moment for granted."

Rukawa looked down. "Kinda," He answered in a calm manner.

"Wait, she's still my girlfriend."

"Not for long."

"What do you mean not for long? You can't take her from me Rukawa."

Sendoh then hurriedly went away and rushed to Yuri's house. When he got there, he immediately talked to Yuri.

"Akira…!" Yuri was kind of surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sendoh then hugged Yuri.

"I'm sorry Yuri. I'm sorry if I had hurt you. But I know now what I really am and whom I really want."

Yuri's eyes got big.

"I love you Yuri."

Yuri felt happy, and she smiled. She then hugged Sendoh too.

"Thanks Akira."

99-99-99-99-99-

Rukawa and Sendoh were playing basketball in the court near the park. Sendoh was holding the ball, and he was aiming for a shot. Rukawa had a nice defense. But Sendoh was able to pass him, and he made a nice lay-up. The ball bounced and rolled away.

"Sorry man, I can't give her up," Sendoh told Rukawa.

"I know that," Rukawa answered and got the ball. "…but I can beat you."

The two smiled at each other.

---THE END---


End file.
